Haunted House Tickets and Puppy Kisses
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Seto,Joey Halloween WAFFy Yaoi.  Written for DragonLady222.  Can the master wins the heart of his puppy this Halloween?
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this fic for DragonLady222, thank you for being so nice to me!

Haunted House Tickets and Puppy's Kisses  
Chapter One: My Handsome Master?  
by YYY

"That's all for today, class. Make sure you finish your report and hand it in tomorrow." The teacher says as the class ended.

"Goodbye, sensei. See you tomorrow." The students reply while the teacher exits the room.

"Joey, do you want to go and watch a horror movie with me and Yami tonight?" Yugi asks.

"Sorry, I need to work." Joey loves to spend time with his 2 best friends, but he just got a mechanic job at the Domino Amusement Park and he don't want to ask for a day off.

"Oh, right, there is a new haunted house at the park, right? How is it?" Yugi knows about the haunted house because it's the most talk about topic in Domino City. The Amusement Park built a huge Haunted House for Halloween to attract customers. There are tons of fun things to do inside the place.

"The Haunted House is the coolest! Sometimes after work I will walk by there to look through the windows. I want to go in there but I don't have money for ticket. I am saving up money to buy candies. A lot of people in my neighborhood are out of job, and no one is giving out candies for Halloween in my apartment complex this year. I'm going to buy lots and lots of Halloween candies for kids living around me." Joey says.

"That's sweet of you, Joey. But don't you work too hard. You have been working a lot. You look tired, too. Are you feeling okay?" Yugi is worried. Joey hasn't been looking too well lately.

"I'll be fine." Joey winks and heads to work.

Yugi then notices that Seto is sitting not too far away, listening in the conversation between him and Joey. The petite tri-colour hair boy says out loud, "Joey sure is nice, it will be sooo great if someone takes him to the haunted house..."

Seto stands up and leaves the classroom.

* * *

The moment Joey arrives at the Amusement Park, he is swamped with works. Lots of the machines break down at the Park and Joey spends the whole day running around getting things fixed. By the end of the day, Joey is so tired he can hardly walk. The blonde wants to go home and sleep but then he hears the sound of screaming and laughing coming out from the haunted house. 

"Well, maybe I will go and look through the window for just a little bit." Joey thinks. He really likes to watch people enjoying themselves at the haunted house, even if he can't go inside.

Joey arrives at the Haunted House and sees a familiar figure. "Is that him? It can't be!" Joey curses. The tall, slim brunette who stands in front of the Haunted House is none other than Seto Kaiba, the person who makes Joey's life a living hell. Seto makes fun of Joey every chance he gets.

"Just ignore Kaiba, just pretend you didn't see him and walks away." Joey tells himself. The blonde wants to walk away but he can't stop looking at Seto. It's like looking at a model from a magazine. The CEO is very handsome.

Seto sees Joey and grins. "What are you standing here for, mutt? Too scared to go in?" The handsome brunette makes fun of the blonde again.

(Grrrr…he is such a jerk. How could I even think he is handsome?) Joey thinks.

"It's not that scary, mutt. You don't have to wiggle your little tail."

"I don't have a tail and I'm not scared. I just don't feel like going in, that's all."

"Prove it then." Seto says, "I was supposed to take Mokuba inside, but he got caught up at school. I got an extra ticket here. Go in with me. I bet you will scream like a girl once you're inside."

This is Great! Joey has wanted to go into the haunted house for a long time. "I don't really have time for childish places like this, but I'll go in there just so you can see I'm not going to scream like a little girl!" Joey walks into the haunted house, pretending he is not interested.

A small hint of smile show up at the corner of Seto's mouth as he follows Joey into the haunted house.

* * *

Once inside the haunted house, Joey's eyes light up and he forgets all about pretending he is not interested. "This is cooler than I imagine! I never thought it would look so cool inside. There are tons of rooms here! Look! It's the lab of the mad scientist! And the forest of the Werewolves! and there's my favourite room the bedroom of Dracula!" The blond cheers in excitement, "Come on! Let's go!" 

"I thought you said this place is 'childish'." Seto teases.

"I…I just want to make the most of this place since we're here already." Joey says, "Oh! Oh! The Snow White's old witch is hanging out candy apples there!"

Seto wants to pat Joey's head so bad. The tough ex-gangster can be so cute and innocent sometimes.

Joey keeps screaming (he forgets he isn't supposed to scream) and laughing as he walks through all the scary but fun rooms. "Kaiba, come on! You're missing the mystic chamber!" The blonde shouts

"You still remember I'm here? You're having so much fun I thought you forgot about me already."

"Come on! They're hanging out voodoo dolls of you."

"Me?" Seto walks into the mystic room and sees a whole bunch of little strew voodoo dolls that look just like him. The dolls are really well made; they even got Seto's black turtleneck and white Trent coat. A lot of people are getting the voodoo dolls. Seto grabs one of the dolls and says, "I know I'm not exactly the most likable person in this city, but I never imagine so many people hate me and want to stick needles down at voodoo dolls of me."

Joey laughs, "you think they hate you? They're all in love with you! Those are voodoo LOVE dolls! They stick needles down those dolls to put a love spell on you so you will fall in love with them!"

Seto then notices all the people who got his voodoo dolls are teenage fangirls whose eyes sparkles with light of love O.o

"They all want me to fall in love with them?" Seto gasps. Joey answers, "Yeah, well. You're young, handsome and rich. You're practically the #1 bachelor in Domino City."

Seto smirks.

"What?" Joey asks.

"Did you just call me handsome, Wheeler?"

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

Haunted House Tickets and Puppy Kisses  
Chapter II: I love you my Puppy!

"Did you just call me handsome, Wheeler?" Seto asks the blonde.

"No! I didn't!" Joey face turns bright red.

"Yes, you did. I heard you loud and clear. I knew it. You love me. I bet you got my voodoo doll. You are going to stick needles down at it so I would fall in love with you, aren't you?"

"I would never do that!" Joey walks away as he continues to blush crimson.

"You look so cute when you blush, Wheeler." Seto laughs as he follows the blushing boy out of the mystic room. The two guys arrive at a room with a well in the middle. "What's this?" Seto asks.

"Ringu, it's a story about a demonic girl under a well." Joey looks down the well for the girl. Seto, too, leans forward to look for the demonic girl in the well; but he is tall and the wall around the well is too low to hold him. As he leans forward, he falls into the well.

"Kaiba!" Joey shouts as he grabs Seto's arm, "it's okay, I got you."

Joey suddenly feels really dizzy. Joey loses his balance and falls forward. The two guys fall into the well together.

Seto gets up at the bottom of the well and asks, "Are you okay, Wheeler?"

Joey nods, "I'm fine."

Seto looks up to the opening of the well and sees that it is too deep for him to reach the top. "I don't think I'm tall enough to get out." Seto says.

"I should be able to do it if you give me a lift…" Joey says when he suddenly feels dizzy again and falls into Seto's arms. The boy's soft blonde bangs tickle Seto's nose, and his forehead lightly touches Seto's lips.

Seto blushes, it feels like he is giving Joey a light kiss on the forehead. Then, Seto notices something. Joey's forehead is so hot it is burning Seto's lips! "Wheeler, you're burning hot!" The BEWD master shouts. Joey is running a high temperature; the blonde's face is bright red not because he is blushing, it's because he is heated from his fever.

"How can I be hot…when I'm so cold…" Joey mutters. Seto then notices that Joey is shivering.

"You dump mutt! Of course you're cold! How can you walk around in a cold night wearing only a thin T-shirt when you're sick?! How stupid are you?" Seto says as he takes off his white Trent coat and puts it around Joey.

"Stop calling me name! I'm fine, I'm just a little dizzy!" Joey says before he faints.

"Wheeler!" Seto screams.

"Hey! Are you okay down there?" Some people shout on top of the well. They are other visitors who see Seto and Joey at the bottom of the well when they look down at the well for the demon girl.

"Go get help! Get us out of there! My friend is sick!" Seto shouts to the visitors.

Joey wakes up feeling warm and cozy. He then realizes he is in a nice, big room on a soft, comfortable bed; he is also wearing Seto's jacket. "Where am I?" He asks himself.

"You're at my house. You fainted at the Haunted House in the Amusement Park." Seto, who is sitting next to Joey's bed, answers, "I had my doctor looked at you. He said your fever isn't serious, but your hunger and work exhaustion made your body weak."

Joey remembers everything now. He remembers how Seto puts his jacket around him at the bottom of the well. The blonde also remember how he falls into Seto arms and how Seto 'kisses' him on the forehead. The kiss feels so wonderful, Joey can't help but wishing that Seto likes him and kiss him for real.

(Come on, don't be stupid. Kaiba was just being nice to you because you're sick. He only thinks of you as a silly mutt that is only good for him to make fun of. He will never like you.) Joey tells himself.

"What's the matter?" Seto asks. Joey suddenly becomes very quiet and Seto wonders what happened to the blonde. "Why are you in deep thoughts all of a sudden? Don't think too hard, the count of your brain cells is low enough as it is."

"Are you saying I'm dumb? Why do you always pick on me? Whatever did I do to you to make you hate me so much?" Joey shouts. Nothing can hurt more than someone you love constantly looks down at you and make fun of you. Joey is sick and tired and his self-control is getting weak. "Maybe I'm not as smart as you, maybe to you I'm only a worthless mutt, but…"

"Wheeler, calm down!" Seto says, but Joey is too upset to stop.

"If you hate me so much, why do you even bother???" Joey jumps up and screams; as Joey jumps up, Seto's jacket that's on top of Joey falls to the ground. A bunch of Haunted house tickets falls out from the pocket and scatters all over the floor.

"Kaiba, What are you doing with all these tickets?" Joey asks.

"Despite of what you believe, I don't hate you. I think you have a good heard and it's kind of cute of you to save money for candies for children. I know you want to see the haunted house, and I want to treat you since you're so nice to the kids." Seto answers, "I figure it would be too weird if I ask you to come to the haunted house together, so I decided to wait for you outside the place, pretend I have extra tickets and tease you into getting in the haunted house with me. I know you walk by that place sometimes to peek through the window, but I don't know which day, so I get tickets for each and everyday."

Joey looks at all the tickets on the floor. "Every single day? You get tickets and wait for me every single day just so you can pretend you bump into me when I happened to come by the haunted house?"

"Yes, that's what I did." Seto says, 'So you see, I don't hate you. I pushed you over the edge all the time because that's the only way you would show your feelings. You always try to take on everything by yourself, and you always smile even when you are in trouble. Look at you! You're sick and you won't even tell Yugi. That's not fair for your friends; they deserve to know everything about you. They care about you."

"What about you?" Joey asks, "do you care about me?"

"If you still ask me that after I told you I would wait for you outside the haunted house every night, then you really are dumb. Do you know how important time is for a president of a multimillion-dollar company? If I don't care about you, would I do what I did?" Seto asks.

"Kaiba, I really do think you are handsome. I've always liked you." Joey confesses.

"Stay with me, puppy, I want to take care of you. I will not let you be sick or poor again."

"Hold on a second! An hour ago you were still my mortal enemy. Now all of a sudden you are in love with me and you want me to stay with you? Should we at least get to know each other a little bit better first?" Things are moving too fast for Joey, "I really do like you and I want to stay with you forever, but still, I don't want you to take care of me and protect me! I'm not your burden and I…."

Joey can't take anymore. Seto has silenced the blonde puppy with a deep, passionate kiss. Hearing Joey tells him 'I like you and I want to stay with you' is enough for Seto. Nothing more is needed to say.

"I love you, puppy."

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Haunted House tickets and Puppy Kisses  
Epilog: Bite my puppy!

It has been 2 days since Seto takes Joey to Kaiba Mansion. Seto has been taking really good care of Joey; and Joey finally agrees to stay in the Mansion with Seto. When all comes down to it, Joey really loves Seto and he wants to be together with Seto.

Joey is reading a book alone on his bed when his cellphone rings. "Hello?" The blonde answers his phone.

"Hello, puppy. Do you miss me?" Seto asks on the other side of the line.

"Seto, where are you? I haven't seen you the whole night!" Joey asks.

"I have a surprise for you. Get out of your room."

Joey gets out of his room and sees a trail of white candles leading down the hallway. The blonde follows the candles and arrives at a room in the basement. The whole room is decorated like the bedroom of Dracula, and Seto is in the middle of the room, dressed up like Dracula. The tall and handsome CEO makes a very, very impressive vampire. He looks so attractive and sensual, just by looking at him makes Joey weak at the knees.

"By the way you stare at me, I can tell you like what you see." Seto grins.

"What's all this?" Joey asks his lover.

"I remember you said your favourite room in the haunted house is the bedroom of Dracula. You never got to see the room because we fell down the well and you fainted, so I decided to make you your own Dracula's bedroom." Seto says, "and I will be you very own Dracula."

"You don't have to do that! We can just go back to the Haunted House at the Amusement Park!" Joey protests.

Seto just smiles. He puts Joey on the bed and begins to kiss Joey while slowly undress Joey. "If I take you to a public haunted house, I won't be able to ravish you anyway I want." Seto whispers into Joey's ear.

"Seto! Your fangs tickle!" Joey giggles. He can never resists Seto's charm.

The puppy master 'ravishes' his puppy anyway he wants the whole night.

The End!

Happy Halloween to DragonLady222 and all the other fanficcers! Loves and Huggles.


End file.
